


Magic powder

by LoganWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy, M/M, Wolf!Dean, that's all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWinchester/pseuds/LoganWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's land, where no human dare to go, where live fairies. They lived peacefully, until one day something happened, and Castiel is dragged away, like a present for a king. But first, he needs to go through king's confidant. However, Castiel wants to go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic powder

He was always told to never go out of the forest, never to roam after its borders. But if you have siblings as Castiel, it is very hard to stay in your rooms, calm and with a book in your hand. 

He tried and tried to convince them not to do anything dangerous, but Balthazar and Anna defied it and took him with them, to look outside, breathe different air and listen to the sounds of different animals.

He secretly liked the idea, but his conscience said it's very bad. 

It was that fateful day when Anna caught him in his room, without explanation, she pulled him out on the edge of the city, where Balthazar was waiting for them with wolves. 

Castiel had grumbled, but mounted his Wolf, and they set off. They quickly ran and explored weird holes, which they found along the way.

I took a lot of time to arrive at the borders. What they saw, was quite shoking but amazing as well. There was a wall of very thick trees, and light and space behind them. First was Anna, she step out on the short sun eaten grass. 

"Anna, come back." Castiel whispered behind her. He was hiding under some bushes, where sun couldn' reach. 

"C'mon, Cassie. There's no one to see us." Balthazar patted his shoulder and stepped out too. Castiel had bad feeling about this, so he stayed where he were. Balthazar stood right next to his sister a took her hand. They were pointing on some things around them. From his hiding spot, Castiel could see yellow grass, some dry land and plenty and miles of space without trees. In the distance, he could spot a river, he could hear her too. She was long and blue, splashing everywhere, full of live and movement. He was quite entranced of its magic, he lost sight of his two siblings. He sought them with his eyes, they were crounching next to some patch of taller grass. He lift his hand to catch their attention and tell them, they're too far. But when on his hand landed rays of sun, he jerked back. 

It was so warm, so hot. In the deepths of his forest was only light from the glowing mushrooms and lanterns which they make from these mushrooms. Only in summer, when the sun is high in the sky, can reach through some thin branches on the hills in the forest. The heat of  _this_ , was marvelous. This he felt only when he had a fever. But this was surprisingly calming and soothing. Relaxing even. Like loving emrace of a mother or a lover. 

He reached out again, and stayed there for a little longer, he savoured that feeling, he felt like lost creature in pleasure. Like a puppy wolf, craddled in an embrace, his belly being rubbed. 

Those rays kept traveling up his arm when he was stepping out of his hidding spot. It was like very warm nearly hot blanket was covering his body. It felt heavenly. He looked down at himself, he looked very shiny, very pale, like he radiated his own light. He lifted his silver tunic and revealed his white tummy, he quickly covered himself from the shock of the white flesh. He was  _so_ pale on the sun. It was irrelevant in the dark of the forest, but here on the sun, he was ashamed of his body. 

Something landed just before his feet and he jerked back to the bushes. It was just a simple bird, he noticed, when he looked back. 

It was too much for him today. He wanted to go back now. His sibling were resting on one of the branches of the trees, to overlook the land. 

"Anna, Balthazar! We ought to go back!" he called. They waved him off, but still climbed down.

"Did you like it?" asked him Balthazar, when they mounted their wolves again. Before he said anything, Anna beat him to it.

"It was incredible! Will we go back again? I want go further!" they chatted and left Castiel behind their wolf's tails.

Farther they gone to the forest, he became more relaxed again. This is his home, he doesn't belong out there. He has pale skin and dark hair. Bright blue eyes and pointy ears, that said he was a fairy. And fairy lives in this dark, magic forest.

"Castiel, look! Lights." Anna was pointing in the distance. There were several moving lights, they were orange and yellow and they were dancing.

The three of them stopped, and like a warrior Balthazar is, he took charge and motioned to his siblings to take cover.

That is not a light they normaly fairies keep for light. That's a fire, fairy use it only for cooking. That is a lot of flames for cooking. So, so it must be a foreigner from outside. They didn't know the rules here, and Castiel thought, that they will get lost, if they aren't now, or they will be killed.

But the lights kept moving. It looked like they were going in direction of the fairy city.

"They're going to attack our city." Castiel whispered.  

"Why? They don't know what we are And where is our city.' Balthazar reasoned.

"I think they're only lost. We should talk to them." _Such a stupid idea, Anna!_

"No!" Castiel couldn't control himself and he shouted, "Please, it's too dangerous. Don't do this. Lets go back, please, Balthazar, listen to me!"

"Sh!" Balthazar spitted in hurry, but it was too late, humans were making their way to them. "Run." Balthazar said simply and without hesitantion they nudged their wolves into sprint. But Anna stood where she was. Castiel looked back one moment, blood running wild, "Anna! Run!" but it was in vain. She was very close to them now, she jumped off her wolf and lift her palms up to show her harmlessness.

Balthazar was gone now, off into the darkness, but Castiel stood still and frozen in the dark, off the sight of the men. "Anna." he whimpered to himself quietly.

There were plenty of them. Their flames lighten up surrounding area, Anna in the middle, her wolf was snarling at them, but couldn't attack them, unless Anna told him to. 

"I mean no harm." Anna started with a smile. They looked at her suspiciously, took in her appearence. 

"Who are you?" on of them asked, with scratchy voice.

"No." Castiel whispered with fear.

"I'm Anna. Fairy of this Dark Forest. This is my home, and i welcome you here." they didn't look so pleased, but some of them smiled. It was ugly smile.

One of them stood few steps before Anna and pointed at her, "I have one question, my lady."

"Yes?" said Anna cheerly. Didn't notice ropes they started to preparing behind her back.

"Your race, it must have lot of power, and secrets, i presume. Is it true?"

"Of course! We have libraries full of knowledge, We have the most powerfull wizards we could have. I couldn't be more proud of our race and home, But i would like to ask you the same. About you humans. Why don't you have pointy ears? Do you wield magical powers? Can i touch you?" she was smiling brightly, her hands gesturing in the air.

He nodded at his men. "Of course, You will touch us very soon, and very often." he said darkly and two men grabbed Anna's hands and pushed them behind her back. Now she was uncertain.

"What is it? What are you doing?"

"If you must know, we are on a guest. We are looking for something, what would interest His majesty." she was scared now. "And i think i just found something magical." and he laughed. And she crumpled on the floor, when one of them stinged her in the arm.

Suddenly Castiel's wolf started to growl, his heart almost stopped with fear, men noticed him in the dark and fired arrows at him, He tried to turn his wolf, but one arrow hit his wolf in the side, and one in his own shoulder. He cried out loud, and fell on the ground. He was trying to heal himself, but he detect some resistance in his powers. The arrow was poisoned in some sort of substance, which was blocking him. And he started to get sleepy.

Still he get on all four, well three, his shoulder couldn't bear his weight, so his left arm was tightly on his chest. He wanted to get to those bushes, hide beneath and wait for help, maybe Balthazar escaped, and now he is in the city for someone to rescue them.

But the last thing he heard before he fell asleep, halfway to bushes, was feet stomping around him and triumphant cries. He was going to die, He was sure of it.

...

First thing he felt, was the return of his consciousness. Then the heat, like he was in the oven. In some oven, which was moving? Moving on some rocky road. Yes, deffinitely rocks. He opened his eyes and recognised some sort of construction of some sorts. Inside was from wood and black hard textil. And that horrible smell. What's that smell? He moved his hand, but it was tied behind his head to a pole. He looked around. He slowly sat up, but fell down again because of his injury. With a groan he laid himself still. His shoulder was in a strip of some cloth, but it hurt as the coldest winter in their Dark Forest. And that's something! Damnit! He groaned again. 

And suddenly he fainted. When he woke up again, the construction was calm, but outside there was lot of noise. He scared himself, when he thought about being in the arena full of people, and now he had to go out and fight with some unknown beast. But when a child made a noise some near him, it calmed him. Still, he didn't know, where he was. 

The heat and horrible smell increased like a slap, when that textil above his head lifted up, and revealed, that he is in a cage, in the middle of a stone courtyard, full of people. They were staring at him, and the cage right next to him. It was Anna, in the other one. She was still out. 

People started cheering, when they saw him moving. Making so much noise, his ears were hurting. 

Finally, someone opened his cage, and that man grabbed him by an ankle and waited for the other man from the other side to unlock his bounds. When he was free, the man pulled Castiel outside, but when he stood on his own two feet, his knees buckled underneath him. 

"Get up, you cunt! No sleeping now." that rude man grabbed him by his elbow and dragged behind him into some big, scary looking doors, making his clothes filthy and wet, going through some puddles and unknown objects. People were touching him, grabbing his clothes and poking into his injury.

When the doors were closed, there was dark and finally a little bit of silence. Castiel started twisting and when that rude man let him drop on the ground, he tried to get far away from him, but he could only reach the wall, so he curled into a ball.

In the room was only two torches, which couldn't light the whole place, only entrance and two men, talking to each other in hushed voices. There were no windows, or at least they were shut down by some planks, stairs leading somewhere up, fireplace, lot of tables with weird glass sculptures and coloured liquids, some chairs and papers everywhere. The floor was cold and made from stone, and Castiel thought he leaned into a spider web. There was horrible smell too, but less vomit and more copper.

They now stopped talking and the one he saw for the first time, came forward and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Alistair. What's your name?" he asked. He looked very pale, almost like Castiel, but he had lot of grey scruff on his chin and cheeks and cold eyes. 

He was waiting for his answer, but Castiel just pulled more away and craddled his injured left arm to his chest. 

Alistair was crouching before him, "Nothing?" 

"He was speaking in the damn forest! Well, I think." came in the other man, who dragged him inside. 

Alistair's eyes soften then, "He must be very scared, then." he nodded, "But don't worry. If you cooperate with us, we will take care of you." he smiled and showed his yellow teeth.

Then he turned on the other one, gave him some papers and he walked away.

"C'mon. Let's take you upstairs." he tried to grab his elbow, but Castiel just jerked off his reach and moved along the wall. He knew, that he couldn't get anywhere, but he wanted to make a point no to touch him. "No? Can you even understand me? You elves have to speak our language." 

When Castiel didn't show anything, Alistair just deeply breathed out and stood up. "Please, suit yourself. But don't forget, when His majesty asks for you, you will have to behave and listen to him." then he walked to do some work and sometimes he glanced at Castiel.

Few minutes later, Castiel moved slowly to one corner, the most far corner from Alistair and crawled under a massive table, where he tried to heal his shoulder. Unfortunately, his magic was flowing, so Alistair could see it, in that matter it took him a very long time to completely stop the blood flowing and sew the cut, without his light. He had his right palm against his shoulder and breathed slowly and deeply. It was a slow process, but it was working.

After a while, Alistair came to Castiel again. He kneeled by the table and crouched low enough to see him. "Hey. Are you going to come out, now?" he asked softly, but Castiel had none of it, so he stared him down. Alistair just clenched his jaw and exited his room with a click of a lock. When dark fell, Castiel bolted out under the table and lighten up entire room with his magic. Now, when he could see everything, he tasted bile in his mouth. 

Dead animals, in every state of rotting, on the tables, wardrobes and shelves. In glass jars, on plates, even wrapped up in textil and ropes. Blood in bowls and weird bones were showed everywhere. 

Castiel covered his mouth with his hand and with horified expresion, he slowly backed to the exit door. It was easy to pick a lock with his magic, but when he opend the door, a fist connected with his nose. With a cry, he fell to the floor. 

"I knew it." hissed Alistair and stood right among him. He took him by his neck and lift Castiel enough to look at his face. "I knew you could use magic. Now you will give it to me." he threathened and lifted Castiel from his feet. How he had that power to lift his entire weight, Castiel didn't know. With fear of his life, he tried to not strugle much for not choking himself. Alistair just smiled. "Good boy, now, that's a step." he bring him close to his bony face, "If you want to live now, and to see His majesty, you're gonna listen to me, and do what i say." finaly, he put him on the ground, but tightened his grip, "You need to be pretty, harmless and obedient for His majesty, and i am here to take care of that. He doesn't need to know that you  _had_ some magic." he smiled and suddenly there, but faintly, they heard little scratches on wood, like from a dog. Little whipers came afterwards. It was coming from upstairs. 

Alistair, whatever he wanted to do now, he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "My god." he whispered, annoyed.

The scratches came again, and more whining. "Dean, shut up!" but he started barking instead. So Alistair dragged him to some table, grabbed a smooth, silvery collar and put it on Castiel's throat. First, he didn't do anything, but when Alistair lost him in sight, he started to claw at his bounds. He tried to use his magic, but it was in vein. The collar was absorbing his powers. Castiel again get to his feet and in rush he pulled the door open. It wouldn't budge. 

A high whine came from upstairs, it stopped the blood running in Castiel's veins. That horrible noise came again and with that came low beat, like when you beat dust from hanged carpet outside. 

Castiel decided to hide under the table again and be smallest as possible. It took lot of time till the beating stopped. That sad yipping and whining weren't heard anymore, He was watching those dark stairs, holding his breath. 

Then, creaks of wood, and loud thud. Something fell upstairs on the wooden floor, something big, heavy, like a body. 

After a few minutes, Alistair came slowly down with ugly, filthy rag on his hands. It was red. Castiel curled into the corner and covered himself with his hands. His fear grew minute by minute, while he was in this room. He wanted to get out. Get home. Find Anna and run home to Balthazar. Maybe he's waiting for them on the borders of their Dark Forest.

"Now, that should be it. Where were we?" he looked around. "Hello?" he came closer to Castiel and crouched down, "I'm sorry for that interuption." he showed his yellow teeth, "But now, I'm all yours."  


End file.
